Family Matters
by MaxRide05
Summary: Semi-sequel to Family Portrait but could be stand-alone. When tragedy causes Leah to finally break, who else but Embry is there to help her and give her what she's always longed for? Callwater. One-shot.


**Could be considered a sequel to Family Portrait OR a stand-alone.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**Family Matters**

A young woman ran through the trees as if He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named himself was chasing her.

Her dark hair flew behind her as tree branches scratched at her tan skin, and tears fell from her heavily lidded dark eyes. Sobs rose from her chest and escaped her parted, full lips as she continued to run. She wore a simple black dress that showed off her womanly curves and was barefoot, a black scarf was clenched tightly in one of her hands.

Calls echoed from behind her from a parting in the trees that showed a cluster of tan-skinned young men and further behind them a gathering of people clothed in black with sombre expressions standing before an open grave, in which lay a simple yet elegant coffin that reflected the persona of the mature woman who lay beneath the closed lid.

"Leah."

The calls continued as the young men followed the woman into the forest, fearlessly.

The woman -Leah- stopped suddenly and trembled, the scarf being released from its stressed hold before she shook more violently.

She raised her head to the bright sky and let out a violent, shattering scream that caused several birds in nearby trees to hastily fly away from the sound and seek haven elsewhere.

The loud scream morphed into a haunting howl when Leah exploded in a burst of grey fur. A grey wolf, no bigger than a horse stood where Leah had done not moments before. The wolf had the same haunted eyes as Leah and turned its head back to the trees as a young man with dark cropped hair, light brown eyes and tan skin emerged.

"Leah," His voice was no more than a cracked whisper. He took a hesitant step towards her before she bared her canine teeth and snarled.

He stopped abruptly before turning away and morphing smoothly into a golden-brown wolf with light brown eyes.

_Leah, _She heard his smooth, calming voice in her head before he jogged over to her and nudged her nose with his, thoughts of love, comfort, and adoration flowing from his mind to hers.

_Don't Embry,_ her thoughts were as harsh as an African desert, yet they held an undertone of wavering uncertainty, _not now, _please_._

_Why not Leah?_

_Because it's the day of my mother's funeral you ba- A-hole, _her thoughts changed abruptly in what would have been a considerate manner if not for her harsh tone.

Embry gave a low whine, _but she was happy for us; your mother wanted us to be together, Leah._

Leah snarled at him then, her thoughts a whirlwind though he could feel her wearing down.

He nuzzled her muzzle with his before she collapsed on the forest floor, her exhaustion making him whine lowly before he flopped down beside her.

Embry would do anything to stop her feeling that way; he loved her that much.

He was _in _love with her.

And he knew that she, Leah Clearwater, was in love with him too.

_Six months later_

Leah yawned as she sat up and stretched her lean body. She smiled softly when she caught sight of her engagement ring on the oak bedside table. The wedding was only a few weeks away.

Her wedding; she was getting married.

How she wished her parents would be there…

She heard a muffled snore from behind her and rolled her dark chocolate eyes.

She glanced over her shoulder at a bare-chested Embry who lay underneath tangled white sheets, his short hair -a contrast to the white pillow he laid his head upon- tousled, and a content expression on his face before he gave a snort and turned on his side, facing away from Leah.

She scoffed slightly -at least someone had a good night's sleep… but he was so adorable; and _all_ her's- before a familiar nauseating feeling came over her. She laid a hand lightly on her stomach before rushing off to the bathroom, just in time to avoid what would have been a disastrous mess.

As she emptied her stomach's contents into the toilet, she heard a muffled thump from the direction of the bedroom -Embry.

Not seconds after, Embry slid into the bathroom in his boxers, grasping at the doorway before he crouched next to her, his warm hand making soothing movements on her back.

"You alright?" His voice was heavy from sleep yet Leah nearly shivered at the rich, husky sound before wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. She turned slightly to glare at him.

"Do I look alright?" She gestured to her tangled shoulder-length hair, rumpled shirt that stopped just above her knees and blood-shot eyes exasperatedly.

"You look gorgeous; as always."

She whacked the back of his head with a soft "Idiot," and Embry gave an exaggerated wince, as he touched his head lightly.

He grinned at her before laying a hand on her stomach, "And…?"

His question hung unanswered before Leah gave a cheerful nod.

She graced her fiancé with a slow smirk before she said, "We're both fine. Thanks for asking."

He touched his lips to hers briefly, "It's what I do."

"Sure," She drawled before settling into his open arms and laying her hand over his.

Over the existence of their growing child.

They were going to be a family soon, and they couldn't be more pleased.

**Short one-shot cos I love this pairing; Callwater=awesome :D**

**Maybe a sequel to follow but no promises and if you **_**do **_**fav PLZ review, really it helps.**


End file.
